Naruto The Master of Deception
by NineTailedAnnihilator
Summary: What if Naruto tricked everybody, what if he was a prodigy in disguise, follow Naruto as he embarks on his journey


**AN: this will be my first ever story so if you could try to lay off the flames that would be great. Anyway I just figured I'd try my hand at writing a story, this idea has been at the back of mind for about half a year now. This idea kinda just came to me in the middle of playing Assassin's Creed, and no this will not be a Xover, not in my opinion anyway. This will have some elements but nothing major, mostly just weapons and possibly the "nothing is true, everything is permitted" philosophy. And yes I know this is a long Author's Note but the others won't be as long and tedious. Last thing, Naruto's character will be completely different from canon, he will be smart, clever, and will have skills above a genin but he won't be op.**

 **Disclaimer: all rights of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden go to Masashi Kishimoto as he is the original creator, any and all aspects of Assassin's Creed that show up belong to Ubisoft**

* * *

Naruto's pov

For the past four years of my life I have been living a lie. Now most people would be wondering how I could've lived a lie, the answer is simple. Deception. Being able to deceive and trick opponents and allies alike is the greatest skill a shinobi can possess. Now pops up another question, what is a shinobi? A shinobi is a killer, a shinobi is a criminal, but most of all, a shinobi is a soldier.

A shinobi is someone who has been trained to kill from the tender age of eight, possibly younger. When becoming a shinobi one gains access to their chakra. Chakra is the combination of a person's mental energy and their physical energy. By using chakra, shinobi can accomplish superhuman feats, such as breathing fire, walking on water or bringing someone back from the brink of death.

I have been trained to do these things. I have been trained to die for my village. But while I have been trained , I have also been sabotaged, beaten, poisoned, burned, electrocuted, any all forms of torture you can think of Ihave probably experienced. But none of these things have broken my will, my will to be stronger, my will to be better than them. For this is my story, the story of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

General pov

Walking to the academy for the last time was the "dead last" Uzumaki Naruto. Now most people when asked what they think of Naruto, their answer would be one of two things depending on their age. The older generation would answer with something like "Don't even mention that demons name in my presence. Now we come to his classmates. Naruto's classmates would tell you that Naruto is just a clanless dobe who will amount to nothing. However both these notions are wrong, completely and utterly wrong.

Instead of the vibrant orange jumpsuit and green goggles that Uzumaki Naruto came to be known for, he was wearing something much more professional. Naruto had on a black gi top with the Uzumaki clan crest proudly displayed on the back. Underneath that was a mesh undershirt to provide protection from kunai and shuriken. He was wearing black shinobi pants with numerous pockets to store scrolls, rations and other such things. On his right thigh he had a kunai holster while strapped to his lower back was a pouch to hold soldier pills and ninja wire. Steel toed black combat boots and shin guards completed his outward appearance. However under an illusion he had twin leather bracers on his forearms that hid two poison tipped blades he can use in combat. Said blades can also be silently fired off for long range assassinations. Diagonally strapped to his back was a double edged katana. With a pitch black blade that seemed to draw in light the katana was made with the sole purpose of intimidation in mind. The pommel was wrapped in black leather for added grip with the cap being a skull. The guard on the katana was the uzumaki swirl crest seemingly sucking the blade downwards giving a nauseating effect.

Walking into the classroom twenty minutes early Naruto took a seat in the back corner of the classroom to wait for team assignments. After everyone had finally filed into class the teacher, Umino Iruka walked and used his " **Big Head Jutsu** " to quiet everyone down. After giving a long, boring speech about how he was proud about everyone passing and how he couldn't wait to work with all of them he started team placements.

"Okay everyone, I'm about to announce your teams so everyone be quiet. Teams 1-6 are pathetic civilian teams that i didn't remember." Iruka said. "I just said that outloud didn't I?" he asked. His answer was a chorus of deadpan yes's.

"Anyway, moving on, Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata. Your jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished and team placements and left but not before informing everyone that their sensei's would be there in half-an-hour.

* * *

2 hrs later

After waiting for two hours everybody but team 7 had left. In that time frame, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was glaring at the door and asking Mr. Emo out on a date every five minutes, while Naruto was doing something productive. Due to waiting for a while, Naruto decided to start working out.

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing, stop trying to act cooler than Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

"What does it look like I'm doing." deadpanned Naruto, not even bothering to stop what he was doing.

"If you don't stop what you're doing right now th…." Just then the door opened and in walked a man with gravity defying white hair with a lazy expression on his visible face. He was wearing the standard jonin uniform of the leaf. A green flak jacket with a black long sleeved shirt under it and black shinobi pants. He also had a supply pouch strapped to his lower back along with standard issue shinobi sandals, also black. Covering his face was a mask that went up to around his nose and he had his headband covering his left eye leaving only his right visible.

"My first impression of you is that Emo and Pinky are boring and Blondie is productive. Guess who my favorite is."Kakashi said. "Anyway, meet me on the roof in five minutes." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After staying still for a minute Naruto disappeared leaving an afterimage, giving the appearance of extreme speed.

* * *

 **AN: Due to this being my first fanfiction the first few chapters will be relatively short but they will get longer over time once i feel like i've gotten the hang of things. Nothing really else to say but to ask that you at least give this story a chance, I know there will be mistakes and I hope that you will be kind enough to point them out politely, that's it so see you next chapter**

 **NineTailedAnnihilator**


End file.
